


Counterattack

by Pulakyy



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Laundry flies off the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulakyy/pseuds/Pulakyy
Summary: Djeeta and Sandalphon are now lovers. There hasn’t been much progress in the relationship but that was fine by Djeeta. That’s why the kiss was unexpected.





	Counterattack

Today, like yesterday and the day before, the Grandcypher was on the move. The clear blue sky had been the crew’s only scenery for a while. It was a normal day on the Grandcypher.

Djeeta quietly hummed to herself. Lazily, she picked up a white blanket from the basket and flung it up on the line.

From behind the swaying clothes she heard the fluttering of wings, followed by two small taps on the wooden floor. Not worried, she peeked behind, towards the railing.

“Ah, Sandalphon. Did you go for a walk… no, a flight?”

Sandalphon retracted his wings. He had indeed stepped out for a bit but felt no need to answer the obvious.

“Isn’t it too windy for laundry?”

“You think so? It’s a nice breeze, it will dry faster.”

Sandalphon noted that she didn’t resume her humming. To begin with, he had heard her voice and decided to go greet her. It’s not that he was particularly interested in her singing yet couldn’t help but feel sour she stopped.

_‘Even though she pesters me to sing.’_

Sandalphon, brushed off the useless thoughts in his head. It was rather childish of him. She probably just got tired of it. If she had continued… No, it wasn’t something important.

Djeeta picked up another piece from the basket and Sandalphon watched as she hung up another blanket much bigger than her. Her lips where curved up in a crescent moon all the while.

“Is this sort of work fun?” The primarch asked.

Djeeta looked over and tilted her head. “Fun? I suppose some would find it fun,” She shrugged.

“No, I meant you specifically. You seem to be in high spirits.”

Djeeta stopped her motion, like if a secret had been exposed, she momentarily froze in place. “No, that is-“ But then giggled and focused on her work again. “Do I?”

It’s true she was happy, although she wouldn’t admit why.

“I don’t think I said anything funny, Singularity.”

When she looked back, his expression had changed into the bitter one she had become used to. She knew it was rude of her, but she found that face surprisingly cute sometimes.

The tone in which he said ‘Singularity’ was very serious sometimes. Like when a mother calls their troublemaking child by their full name, she thought, urging them to explain their transgression. And it was cute. It happens when she tells him his fingers are delicate, or that his voice is cute, or- she better stop there.

Djeeta felt a little embarrassed with herself but put on a serious business face, “Sorry. It’s not that the work it’s fun, I’m just happy over other things.”

These two had already confessed. When she saw his face, she couldn’t help but feel bashful. Sure, Djeeta was unsure what would come next, but she didn’t want to be intimidated by the unknown so easily. She was nervous, but felt happy, and that was enough for now.

Without notice, the wind got stronger. “Uwah!?!” Djeeta exclaimed as the blanket she was holding turned over and covered her body. When she tried to move her feet she stepped on the cloth and tripped, falling with her behind on the ground.

Sandalphon gave a short laugh and walked to her, his heels calmly tapping against the floor.

She could faintly see him his silhouette crouching next to her. “Humph, I said it was windy,” He pushed the blanket off.

She had guessed he would be smirking, and sure enough, when her face was uncovered, he was doing just that. Djeeta glared at him, her face flushed in embarrassment. Not only did she make a weird sound, she fell right in front of him too…

“Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine.”

He made a breathy laugh. “A ghost costume may not look so bad on you.”

His voice sounded nasty, she thought. Djeeta got up, annoyed.

“Alright, alright-” Grabbing a corner of the piece she held it above her head, signalling him to follow suit. “If you know the wind so well: Instruct me.”

Sandalphon’s mocking smile only deepened, but without fuss he set to help her on the work.

They were about to consider it done, but as luck would have it an odd gush of wind sent the very last blanket up in the sky.

“Ah,” Djeeta extended her arm, but when she took a step forward a warm hand fell over her head and gently stroked her hair. “Don’t worry,” Next she saw two wings coming out of the primarch’s back.

The blanket went over the edge and he jumped off the ship. Djeeta run to the railing and looked down.

Neither thought that wind was normal. If not from a monster, then some member going mad training on deck. Probably the later. Sandalphon, for one, didn’t know who it could be but really wanted to find out.

With the blanket within his reach he carefully extended his hands, so it wouldn’t get tangled on him.

He looked up and saw the captain dashing him a cute smile. He didn’t like how she bend over the railing like to look at him. In fact, he didn’t want to see her near the damn place. Perhaps because she couldn’t fly? He wasn’t sure, but he felt uneasy. He could only laugh at such irony.

Even with the angel’s carefulness, the blanket wrapped around his legs. He flew up quickly, attempting to untangle himself, but to no avail. Next, he swayed slowly in the air. Were his wings to get tangled it would be troublesome. Of course, there was no way for the supreme primarch to be too troubled with a single piece of cloth. Really.

The sound of stifled giggling came from above. Annoyed, he looked up. When she noticed him looking over, Djeeta put a hand over her mouth and tried to stop laughing, but couldn’t, so the girl simply broke eye contact. Sandalphon kept occasionally glancing over, and soon enough Djeeta was looking again. She laid her head in her hands, looking more composed… Or so she would like you to think, but her lips were noticeably twitching. Sandalphon’s eyes narrowed, exasperated.

The primarch wrapped the blanket around his arms a few times, reducing its overall size, and made his way up.

“I got it.”

“Thank you!” She smiled, but the next moment her smile changed into something meaner. “A little more and you too would be wearing the ghost costume.”

“Nonsense. I wouldn’t do something so foolish,” He grimaced.

Sandalphon started walking ahead but realised Djeeta hadn’t moved.

Djeeta had her back straight, looking up to eyes the sky with hazy eyes. “Is flying… fun?”

Sandalphon promptly answered. “Be it walking or flying, it’s not that different.”

Djeeta, however, seemed disappointed at his answer.

When he saw that face he rattled his brain.

“You basically live on a flying ship, isn’t it similar,” Of course, Sandalphon didn’t understand that, by all interpretations possible, he was only digging his grave deeper.

Djeeta puffed her cheeks. “No, that’s different.”

The primarch stopped, thinking again. “You know flying is… is…… actually better than being on board.”

Djeeta blinked, then just a little more energetically put a step forward, making disappear the distance she had put without noticing. “Ah, because it doesn’t make you feel like puking, right?”

The boy’s face turned dark. He had the urge to curse. The worst part was that she didn’t appear to be teasing, but instead honestly answering a question.

Djeeta saw his face changing colours several times and it was the only answer she needed. She smiled triumphantly. “I knew that.”

Sandalphon’s face warmed up with a noticeable flush. “Also it’s…”

Djeeta grabbed his hands in hers and laughed softly, yet there was a tinge of melancholy in her voice. “Ah, no, it’s fine. I’m saying weird stuff, I’m sorry. I’m happy you tried for me.”

She went quiet and Sandalphon was unsure how to follow up, or if he should. He thought once of removing her hands but didn’t.

Djeeta now felt she wasn’t being fair to him. She didn’t think it would be a hard question for him. Since young, she witnessed Vyrn flying. Heck, some other members could fly! She knew it wasn’t that special, but it filled her with a certain sense of wonder: childish curiosity. Although… there was also a selfish spark of rebellion. She had thought, a long time ago, that, if she had wings of her own, she could have followed after _that person_. But well, she wouldn’t be allowed even then.

“Did you know?” She continued with a low voice, placing his palm on her cheek. “Skydwelers tend to think: ‘If only I could fly’. It must sound silly for an angel. But, when you have a goal, you just want to run for it, you know, to fly over obstacles. It’s just wishful thinking, of course, but isn’t that too a need? And also,“ She griped his hand and smiled. “It does look fun, because I think flying in any capacity would be fun. Because I have watched people fly. Because I have places to go. It’s a wonderful thing. That’s why I also love this ship.”

Sandalphon’s arms covered her small figure, perhaps with too much strength.

“You can be like you are and we will cover for the rest.”

 _‘I know.’_ The girl thought, reassured, and buried her head on his chest.

“And…” Djeeta nervously tapped his chest armor with her index finger. Tap, tap. “I was curious yes, but, I also… wanted to know something more… about… you.”

Hearing her, he felt something in his depts. She wanted to know about his thoughts and about their differences. He suddenly had an idea. From her action’s, she didn’t mind being in close contact with him. And she was curious about flying. If so, there may be something he could do for her, although small it may be.

“If you want to, I could carry you and fly with you. It’s not scary, I could easily hold someone your weight. It’s not the same as flying yourself, but it’s still something different from usual.”

Her eyes shined, reflecting the sun, and smiled happily.

“You would? I would like that. Ah, don’t worry, I’m not scared,” She tried to reassure him. “Lucio flew with me once before, so I will be fine. Ah, Sandalphon your face doesn’t look good, does your tummy hurt-?”

“Really you…”

Lucio’s existence did annoy Sandalphon, but he thought he had already got used enough to his presence that a mention of his name wouldn’t sour his mood. But perhaps, was he mistaken about that assessment?

_‘You idiot.’_

He felt truly weird. His eyes wandered around and stopped at her lips. He brushed his thumb on her check. Since a while ago, Djeeta had been taking advantage of the situation to stick close to him and so didn’t find his action strange. By now she had done worse.

“If you need something…” She honestly worried.

“Idiot.”

She wanted to protest, but when she went to open her mouth his face was abnormally close.

“Nnh?!”

Their lips touched. Time seemed to stop in Djeeta’s brain. No words were processed, only interrogation and exclamation marks. He moved back his head. Dumfounded, she stared back at him.

“This is something lovers do, right?”

She wasn’t mad but her brain still refused to work properly. _‘Yes?’_

She couldn’t help but glance at the hung up laundry. Good, they were well hidden.

“Flying is the same anywhere, with me or Lucio, but if you still want to, I will take you, so come to me instead,” Sandalphon rationalized and proposed in a serious tone.

Djeeta thought his wording sounded odd but decided to focus on the most important part.

“I…!” She had trouble speaking and her voice had unusual pitch. She couldn’t remember ever feeling like this.

Delicately she grabbed his collar and looked him the eye. And then, pushed him towards her. Their lips overlapped once again.

Sandalphon’s eyes flickered and his mind turned hazier.

“I would like that,” She whispered, almost inaudible.

She made enough space between them to see his whole face, red and inches from hers, and then lost all remaining courage. Djeeta got off her tiptoes and shrunk back down.

‘Say something! You always have so much to say!’ She cursed. ‘It’s just a kiss, just a kiss,’ She worried.

And yet, she wished throwing herself off the Grancypher was an option, she really did.

She felt her heart on her throat.

Sandalphon hadn’t expected her kiss. He had kissed her on impulse, and she left him no time to regret his action, coming for a second kiss. Now, the reality of the situation was crashing with double force on his mind. He felt joy. He felt strange. He felt needed and wanted. And he didn’t know what to do after this. First, he knew lovers kissed, so he kissed. Second… how do they part after that?

“Djetaaaa!!” A familiar voice from afar with the sorry solution, breaking their silence. It was Lyria.

The two quickly took a step back.

“I-I should go! Duty- I mean, Lyria calls!”

“Wait, then I will meet you in your room la-! Djeeta-.“

The captain was agile and dodged his hand.

“I will be waiting,” She said in passing and dashed away with the smithereens of her integrity.

Had she stayed, she would have witnessed the bright red supreme primarch enclosing himself in is wings like a baby chick in its egg.

**Author's Note:**

> That last blanket was left forgotten on the ground.  
> It’s done! English is not my first language, so I hope there aren’t weird sentence structures. I had the idea for a while, but it’s finally in proper text \\(^-^)/ I wanted to write something with kisses.  
> Is it too clumsy to write a blanket as the main crisis twice? Oh well.


End file.
